Kitten
by closet geek
Summary: Something appears in Draco's like that will change him forever. ***DONE***
1. Default Chapter

Wow, my very first harry potter fanfic. *sniff* This is a moment. Ok, normal disclaimer: I own nothing but the things I made up..everything else belongs to people more powerful then I.   
  
Has anyone ever noticed that Malfoy doesn't have a pet? I mean, lots of other people don't, but he is a pretty main character, and ever Neville has one for goodness sakes (I haven't read the 4th book, so maybe he gets one then, I don't know). No spoilers if I can help it (for people who haven't read all of the books, like me). Focuses mainly on Malfoy (yay!). Oh, and he's a bit, ok, A LOT OOC (out of character). Enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Damn Potter. Mr. 'I'm-so-perfect-dumbledore-loves-me'." Draco Malfoy growled and kicked the side of the school. It was late in the afternoon in Hogwarts and he had just come from an exceptionally bad defense against the dark arts class.   
  
"How is it possible that there is ANOTHER teacher that likes Potter?" He sighed and continued walking down the path, kicking stones along the way. "I'M the pureblood. I'M the rich one. I'M the smart, brave, hansom one. He only has a bit of dumb luck."   
  
He walked down the lake and plopped down by the side of the water. He began picking up stone and skimming them across the water. He sighed to himself. 'Why does everyone like him?' a part of him said. 'He's the one with the friends, admirers, and a girl friend. I have…crab and golye.' He made a face. He sighed again. 'Damn the luck.' He threw one last stone in the water and stood up.   
  
He continued walking down the pathway as the sun began to sink. He looked up at sky, as it formed into swirling masses of red, orange, and yellow. He snorted. "I better get back soon, wouldn't want Snape to be on my back any more then he is now. If its not my father telling me I'm not good enough and I have to work harder, it's Snape." Overcome by rag, he kicked an especially large rock in the direction of a tangle of bushes, and was rewarded by a soft 'meow'.  
  
He did a double take. 'What the?' He walked over to the bush and knelt down in front of it. He placed his hands in the bush and removed a small, black bundle. Closer inspection found Malfoy holding a small, black kitten, barely alive.   
  
"You poor thing" he muttered. He looked around. "Where did you come from?" He paused again. "And what am I going to do with you?" He rubbed its head. The cat opened one purple eye and looked at him.   
  
Malfoy almost dropped the cat in shock. 'Purple eyes?'   
  
As if sensing his shock, the cat opened both bright purple eyes and stared at him in the face. Malfoy stared into its beautiful eyes, mystified. The cat meowed softly and snuggled its way into Malfoy's arms.   
  
When the cat snuggled into his arms, Malfoy's mind was made up. "I'll take you with me." He resolved. He stood up again, pressing the small bundle of fluff to his chest.   
  
As he walked back down the pathway, back to his dorms, he once again regarded the cat. "So, what should I call you? First things first, are you a boy or a girl?" He blushed. "Umm..how would I.." He glanced down at the cat's rump. The cat's eyes snapped open and it growled lightly as if daring him to try. "Ok, let's try this. Are you a boy?" he asked it. To his amazement, the cat shook its head. "So then you're a girl?" The cat nodded its head.   
  
Malfoy smiled his first smile in a long time. "Ok" he cocked his head to the side in thought. "A name now. How bout.." he thought harder, but nothing came to mind. "How's about just plain Kitten? Or Kit?" she actually looked surprised, but seemed to smile (well, as much as cat's can smile anyway).   
  
Malfoy smiled again as he approached the building. "Kit it is then."   
  
As he neared the entrance he concealed Kit in his robes. "Can't let Snape see you" he muttered. He walked up the winding staircase to his dorms. He walked through the picture and went into the common room where Snape was standing over a small boy. Malfoy recognized him as Will, the newest addition to the Slytherin house. He was always in trouble with Snape.   
  
Malfoy tried to sneak up the stairs without Snape noticing, but just as he was about to enter his dorm Snape turned around and looked at him.   
  
"Hello Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy gave him a half smile. "Hello Professor Snape."  
  
Snape was about to turn around again, when suddenly Kitten gave a soft meow. Malfoy realized that he had been hugging her too close to him.  
  
Snape turned around quickly and looked at Malfoy with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" he said in a deadly manner.  
  
Malfoy looked around, pretending he didn't hear it. "I don't know sir. Well, I'd best be off to bed, I need my sleep for classes tomorrow." He hurriedly ran out of the room and into his dorm. He looked around, and to his relief he saw that no one else was there.   
  
He walked over to his bed and plopped Kitten down on it. She meowed softly and tried to stand up to look around, but her legs gave out. Malfoy noticed this and rushed over.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly. He sat down and put Kitten into his lap. He inspected her legs. "You poor thing, look, you've got scratches all up and down your legs." He got up, placing her on the bed, and looked for a suitable bandage. Not finding any he went over to his trunk and took out one of his shirts, ripping off a bit from the bottom. "Wasn't important anyway" he muttered as he made his was back to the bed. There he once again lifted Kitten up and wrapped he legs in the cloth.   
  
When he was finished he got up once again and moved to his bedside table, taking out a small, wrapped package.   
  
"Knew Nan's present would come in handy." He said as he unwrapped in to reveal a small chocolate cake, on who's top had been placed in green icing 'happy birthday'. He offered it to Kit. "Want some? I'm not really sure what cats eat, but it's pretty good. My Nan made it. Probably the only one would who." He muttered. Kitten stood up on shaky legs and hobbled over to the box, nibbling on the side.   
  
Malfoy sat watching her eat the cake. By now it was dark outside. Suddenly a knocking came on the door. As quickly as he could Malfoy scooped Kitten up in his arms and laid her under his sheets. He made his way over to his trunk, getting out his bedclothes and quickly changing.   
  
"Come in." he said after he had changed. A yawning Crab, Golye, and Paul made they're way into the room. They all quickly changed, and without another hesitation climbed into bed. They flicked out the lights.   
  
As Malfoy pulled the covers up he hugged Kitten. "Night Kit." he whispered softly. Kitten meowed into his ear and settled above his head, her tail curling around her body.   
  
  
alittle r&r never hurt anyone! Remember, it's my very first HP fic, so be nice!! Comments will be appriciated and flames will be thoughly enjoyed and laughed at. 


	2. 2

Normal disclaimer. I don't own anything (except Kitten, and maybe a couple people that I make up). *sigh* Draco Malfoy isn't mine.   
  
Ok, in the last chapter, when Draco put the cloth on Kit's legs to help them heal, it really never occurred to me that he could probably just heal them himself (or at least help them a bit) with magic, for anyone who was wondering. It never passed my mind. Oh well.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with the sun shinning brightly outside. He stretched his arms up and yawned, peering through the green silk cloth around his four poster bed at the window, which was illuminated by sunlight. When his hands stretched up they encountered something furry.   
  
'What the-?' he started, then he mentally slapped himself. He'd forgotten all about Kitten! He sat up and turned around, waking Kitten up in the process. She opened a sleepy eye, and then realizing whom it was, opened both eyes and sat up, nuzzling against the hand that he had reached out. He smiled again then he looked clock.  
  
"Shit" he sighed. "Almost breakfast time." He pulled himself out of bed and, checking that no one was around, went over to his chest and pulled out his day-use robes. He quickly changed out of his bedclothes, put a T-shirt and a pair of jeans on, and slipped his robes over his head.   
  
When he turned back to the bed he noticed that, to his amazement, Kitten was still sitting up, but her eyes were closed and she seemed to be blushing. 'Weird' he thought.  
  
Shrugging it off he then pulled a bottle of hair gel out of his chest and began to slick his hair back. By the time he was finished Kitten and once again opened her eyes and was trying to jump onto Draco's dresser. After the first three times of trying she gave up and curled up into a tired ball.  
  
'She's still really weak' Draco's thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I'll be back soon, just going down to breakfast. Be back as soon as I can. I'll even try to get you something."  
  
Kitten opened her eyes tiredly and gave a soft, but happy, meow, and began to purr loudly.  
  
As he made his way out the door a thought suddenly struck him. 'Wait, was I just talking to that cat? And did she just understand me?'  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Draco made his way back up the stairs clutching two pieces of bacon and a piece of toast in a napkin.  
  
'Hope she likes.' He thought.  
  
He went through the picture and up to his dorm. There he found Kitten sleeping soundly on his pillow, in plain sight. He scrambled over to her.   
  
"Kit!" he hissed. She opened her purple eyes and meowed happily. "You shouldn't be in sight. If someone saw you they'd probably take you away." He sighed, then held out the napkin. "Here, brought somethin for you."  
  
Kitten got to her feet ('She looks a bit better' thought Draco) and went over to the napkin. When she had nudged the top part off she sat down happily, devouring then contents.   
  
Draco got up off the bed and rummaged around for his schedule. When he had retrieved it, he glanced over the paper, then sat down on the bed again with a scowl on his page.   
  
"Damn! Care for Magical Creatures and Transfiguration first! And to top it off it's with those brats from Gryffindor." He moved his eyes along the rest of the sheet. "Potions this afternoon, not so bad." He got up and stretched.   
  
"Well, I've got to go again Kit, that stupid oaf's class is now. I'll probably be back after lunch again, with more food." Kitten meowed happily at this. "But remember Kit, stay out of sight! I don't want you to be caught!" Kitten looked a bit perturbed, but meowed again, as if saying yes.   
  
Malfoy grabbed his books and headed out the door to his first class. As he closed the door he stopped again. 'What is it with me and talking to that cat?'  
  
  
  
Draco surpressed a yawn as he listened to Professor McGonagall drone on.   
  
"...as I was explaining earlier Mr. Longbottem, animagus' can in fact change from on form to the next at will, but only if they have enough power. They need energy to do that and how do they get their energy? No Mr. Weasley, they do not suck blood like vampires, they..."  
  
Draco fought to keep his eyes open. Instead of concentrating on McGonagall, which probably would have put him to sleep, he decided to concentrate on what to do about Kitten. 'I have to keep her' he thought. 'But how can I? It can't go around that I take in stray cats off the street. Maybe I could-'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you paying attention?"   
  
Draco snapped to attention. "Yes I was Miss." He answered smoothly. She gave him a warning look, but continued on with the class. She remained talking about how to transfigure a cup into a bird, when she looked at her watch.   
  
"Well, you lot had best be off to lunch. Read page 56 for homework and be prepared to speak about it."  
  
Everyone walked out the door. Draco began to walk back to his dorm, flanked by Crabbe. Goyle took off to lunch. As they walked down the hall, Hermoine and Ron walked into their path, holding hands.   
  
"Out of my way, Mudblood."   
  
Ron raised a fist in anger. "You call her that one more time Malfoy.."  
  
"And you'll what, hurt me? I don't think so Weasley." With that he walked off.   
  
After lunch Malfoy walked briskly upstairs. As he walked through the picture he noticed a big group of people standing to the side of the common room.  
  
"Isn't it cute?" he heard Pansy say. A bunch of girls agreed with her. With a sinking stomach he walked over to them.   
  
"What's all the fuss about?" he asked, going through the crowed.   
  
On the table, to his horror, he noticed Kitten sitting there, claws out, ready to scratch anyone who came near her. He also noticed that a few people had deep scratch marks on their arms and were trying to stop the blood.   
  
"Isn't it cute?" Pansy said again to him.  
  
"Yeah, if you want your eyes scratched out! Who owns this bloody cat anyway?" one of the guys muttered.  
  
Then Malfoy had an idea. "She's mine nitwit." He said, going over to the now calm cat. When Kitten noticed him, she gave a happy meow and jumped up on his shoulder. Tired from her jump, she curled around his neck. "My dad gave her to me." Pansy snickered.  
  
"You own her?" she said, but the guys (mainly the ones who got scratched) shook their heads.  
  
"We should have known. That's why she's such a fireball."  
  
Pansy snickered again. "You guys are afraid of a small little thing like that?" She made a move to pet Kitten, but as she drew nearer Kitten's eyes snapped open and she growled deep in her throat. When Pansy's hand was in range, she bit down as hard as she could, leaving five indents on Pansy's hand. Pansy began to cry and rushed out of the room. Kitten just curled up again.  
  
Paul burst out laughing. "She deserved that."   
  
  
  
r&r please people! Tell me what you think! 


	3. 2b

Wow, this thing is comming along pretty fast if I do say so myself (compared to my other stories =^-^= ) This chapter is a little shorter then most, but it is basically the second half of chapter 2. I didn't type it all up at the same time cuz dj (my muse) wanted it out, but here it is now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: I can't remember where the Slytherin house is (was it even mentioned in the book?), so lets just say that its upstairs like the Griffyndor one, ok?   
  
  
Chapter 2b  
  
  
Draco swallowed the last bit of food and headed out of the great hall, Kitten still sleeping on his shoulder. He was actually amazed at how quickly everyone had adapted to Kitten. Even Snape and Professeur McGonagall had excepted that she had been a present from his father with no questions. 'Odd' he thought to himself as he mounted the stairs to his next lesson. He new for a fact that his father would never get him a pet in Hogwarts, let alone a kitten.   
  
He rubbed Kit's head affectionatly. Everyone from the Slytherin table had come over to inspect the new addition to their house. The girls thought she was adorable, however the guys knew not to get in her way if they wanted to keep all of their blood. Not to mention their dignity. Atleast to people already had met the sharp end of Kit's claws already. Draco smirked. Some people had even commented that she was already acting like him.  
  
He walked up the satirs into the Slytherin common room then proceded to his room. He gathered up his Potions books and materials.   
  
"Comming with me to potions Kit?" he asked the cat, who was still snuggled against his neck. Kit gave a meow and licked his neck.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco walked down the hall to Potions, Crabbe and Goyle flanking both his sides. In front of the door to the dungon he noticed Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermoine Granger. Harry was leaning against the opposite wall, his arm casualy thrown around Hermoine. Ron was leaning against the same wall, talking and laughing with them.   
  
Draco glared at them, his anger building up at the sight of them together. 'Damn Potter and his girlfriend' he thought, his fists clenching. As if reading his thoughts, Kit gave a soft meow and licked his neck. He looked down at her. To his surprise she seemed to look sadly up at him. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he looked up again to Harry and his friends.   
  
"Look what we have here, Potter and little mudblood girlfriend. How cute." he said sarcastically.   
  
Harry turned to face him. He glared. "Shut up Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked. "Ouch, that hurt."   
  
Before Harry could retort Snape came down the hall, towards them.   
  
"Potter, what are you doing outside here? 10 points from Griffyndor." As Harry and his friends went into the room, Snape turned to Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly-" he stopped. He walked up to Draco and squinted at his shoulder.   
  
"What is that?" he asked, looking pointedly at Kitten.   
  
"Oh, this?" Draco said, trying not to show his nervousness. "My father sent it to me. Kind of like an early birthday present."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at this. "He sent you a CAT?" he said, clearing not believing him.  
  
Draco figited. "Yes."  
  
Snape raised the other eyebrow, but didn't comment. He instead turned his attention back to Kitten, who by now was looking straight at him, her purple eyes glowing with curiosity.   
  
Snape looked startled at her. 'Purple eyes?' he thought. He looked at Draco again.   
  
"Your sure that your father gave it to you?"   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If I may, Draco, I'd like to see this" he gestured to Kitten "cat for alittle while after class."  
  
Draco searched for an excuse. "Umm, I'd rather not sir, she's still a bit tipsy from the journey here." he said, hoping Snape would believe him.   
  
Snape lowered his eyes a little bit, but didn't respond. He instead turned around and walked into the classroom, motioning for Draco to follow him.   
  
Inside Draco sat down at his usual desk, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on his right. He tuned out Snape as he began to talk, knowing that he wouldn't get into trouble for not listening.   
  
'I wonder why Snape was so interested with Kit.' he asked himself, unconsiously scratching Kit's head, who by now had settled into his lap, away from the curious stares of the Griffyndors. He shrugged off those thoughts as he settled in for Potions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco trudged back to the Slytherin house tiredly. Everywhere around him people were complaining about all of their homework. They had gotten extra amounts from Snape and McGonagall, in the form of essays.  
  
Draco smirked to himself. He had previuosly known about Snape's essay, so all that was left to do was McGonagall's, which wasn't due until the week after next. 'It looks like I will have a pretty quit night if all of my idiot roomates are off at the library.' he thought. Of course, he didn't mind that one bit.  
  
He entered his room along with the others, placing Kitten on the bed. She snuggled into his sheets.   
  
'She's looking better today.' he thought.  
  
He grabbed his transfiguration books for his trunk. 'Might as well get some of this stupid essay done.' he thought, following the others out the door.  
  
When he was halfway down the hall he stopped short, causing everyone around him to stop. "Bloody hell, I left my notebook in the dorms. Carry on ahead, I'll be back." He started to walk in the other direction.  
  
He slipped through the picture and started up the stairs. When he reached his room he opened the door and went straight for his chest.  
  
"Sorry bout this Kit, forgot something. I-" he turned around and gasped, his books crashing to the floor, and his eyes growing large.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
*Heh heh heh, clifhanger! What did he see? *gasp* I don't know, well I do know, but i'm not telling! ;P   
  
A little r&r would be nice right about now peoples! Tell me how I'm doing so far! 


	4. 3

Woot! Chapter 3 peoples! Proud or what! This is almost half done (unless I think up more plot turns, which I probably will!) Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!! Well, Kit, but that's it for now.  
  
I don't hink I mentined this, but here Draco and everyone else (his age) are 16, so this would be around the sixth book.  
  
Oh (last note). Draco is REALLY REALLY REALLY out of character!!!!1 I like him better in this character though! *smiles*  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Sorry bout this Kit, forgot something. I-" he turned around and gasped, his books crashing to the floor, and his eyes growing large.  
  
"What the-?" he said, staring at his bed.  
  
There sitting on his bed, instead of the cat he was hoping to see, he found a young girl around his age sleeping in his bed.   
  
At the sound of the books falling the girl opened her eye and sprange up from the bed. When she saw him she smiled and made a movement with her throat, but no sound came out. She frowned and looked down at herself, then back up at him, smiling even wider.  
  
"Hi!" she said.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. Who the hell was this girl lying in his bed? After a few more minutes of stareing he finally got over the inital shock of seeing her there, he took every aspect of her in. She was short, maybe 5'4" to his 5'7", with long black hair that was currently crumpled against his pillows. She was dressed in a grey tanks top that showed off her tanned stomach ('not to mention her nicely developed chest' though Draco, blushing) and a pair of freyed jeans. She opened her eyes to look at him through hooded lashes.   
  
He gasped again at the site of her purple eyes looking at him shyly.  
  
"Kit?" he asked in a strangled voice.  
  
If possible her smile widened as she crossed her legs. She winked at him.  
  
"How? What? Who?" Draco asked, feeling faint.  
  
The girl gave a throaty laugh. "Sit down love, before you colapse." she said with a pronounced english accent.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed across from her and crossed his legs. He took a deep breath. "Who are you?" he finally asked.  
  
"Don't you already know, you seemed sure a few seconds ago. I'm Kit, or better yet katheryne."  
  
"Katheryne?" he asked. "B-but werent you just a,a-"  
  
"A cat? Yes I was."  
  
"But then that means, that means your an Animagus!"  
  
Katheryne winked at him again. "Hit the nose with that one love. Yes I am a Animagus."  
  
"Well then, Katheryne, how did you get into Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
"Please, keep calling me Kit, most people do. Well" she corrected herself. "My friends do anyway."  
  
"Ok, Kit, how did you get into Hogwarts?"  
  
Kit frowned. "Long story, well, maybe not so long. You see" she said, looking into his eyes. "I'm an orphen" she said softly. "My parents died by Lord Voldemort's hands."  
  
Draco looked surprised. 'Voldemort killed her parents?' he thought to himself. 'Is that what i'm destined to be, a filthy death eater who kills innocents?'  
  
"However," she continued. "he didn't see me there, so I survived. After that I basically struck out on my own, there was nothing else for me to do. I went around from town to town, sometimes in cat form, other times as a human, living off what I could. Recently I found my way into Hogsmede. While I was there I heared about his old house, which was abandoned some time ago. Haunted they said" she said with a snort. "So I went up there figuring I could live there for a while. When I got up there I began to look around. As I looked I found a small pathway leading underground, so I followed it. It turns out that it led here, but also to a bloody willow tree."  
  
Draco looked amazed. "So that's how you got so badly hurt! You got close to the whopping willow!"  
  
Kit cocked her head to the side. "Is that what it's called? Well then yes I did. I would have died there to, if it wasn't for you." she finished softly.  
  
Draco began to blush.   
  
Kit leaned over an kissed him on the cheek, much to his pleasure. "I owe you one love." She then got up and stretched.  
  
A look of realisation came over his face. "So that's why you didn't transform when you got here. You were too weak! But as you built up strenght-"  
  
"I could transform, again, thanks to you." she finished.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence. 'So Kits, really a human.' Draco thought to himself. 'That's bloody amazing! But' he emidatly sobered. 'Now that she's strong enough will she have to go.' he sneaked a glance at Katheryne, who was lying on the bed again, eyes closed. He gave a half smile. 'She is really beautiful. Maybe she could-'  
  
"Kit"  
  
"Draco" she said at the same time.  
  
He blushed. "You go first." he said.  
  
She smiled, but the smile was emediatly wiped off her face. She put her eyes into a downcast. "Well, since I'm pretty much better, I'd better go back to the house." She looked up at him, trying to smile. "I've been in your way long enough and-"  
  
Draco stood up. "No you haven't! I mean, well, I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me, since you have no where else to go and-"  
  
Her eyes hardened. "That's ok, I don't need your pity love. I can do just fine on my own" she said with a toss of her black hair.  
  
He stood up quickly. "No, that's not what I meant! I want you to stay because" he blushed. "Well, your nice to be around, even if the whole time i've known you you were a cat."  
  
Kit's eyes lite up. "Really?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Yep."  
  
Kit gave a little yelp and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much! I'm forever in your dept love, I-"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Draco? You in there?" came Paul's voice from outside. He opened the door.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. 'Damn, if he sees her he'll-' then he felt something furry scamper unto his shoulder.  
  
"Comeon Malfoy, we do need to work on those essay's." Paul said, walking out the door again.  
  
Draco looked down at Kit who was perched on his shoulder again. She winked and gave his ear a little nibbe. Draco smiled and picked up his notebook, going out the door.   
  
"Nice one Kit." he said softly so only she could hear. Katheryne just purred loudly into his neck.  
  
  
Dun dun duuuuunnnnn!!!!!!! I hope that cleared up a lot of questions and junk for everyone (like as to how she got in, and why she could eat chocolate and not get sick). Review people! 


	5. 4

Back (again). Wow, I'm writing a lot lately. At this pace the story should be done soon! Normal Disclaimer, I own nothing except Kitten, and Paul (Draco's roommate)  
  
In the last two chapters excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. I typed it up on notepad and forgot to transfer it into Word to do the spell checks and stuff. Oh well, hopefully it wasn't that bad!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Draco looked around the corner of a bookshelf. "Ok Kit, the coast is clear." He whispered. They were both sitting in the back of the library the next morning (Saturday). Everyone else was still asleep, so Draco figured it would give them some peace and quite.  
  
Katheryne got up off the table and stretched. "Thank god. You know, too long as a cat can really cramp your back."   
  
"I wouldn't know" Draco said dryly.   
  
Kit gave a playful glare and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the few chairs around the table, taking out his notebook. Kit perched on the desk next to his papers and crossed her legs, staring intently down at them.  
  
"What are ya doing love?"  
  
Draco looked up at her. "The stupid essay from McGonagall."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Something having to do with hedgehogs and pincushions."  
  
Kit looked uninterested. "Wow, that's..boring."  
  
Draco slammed his books shut. "Yes it is." He looked up at Kit once more. "So what do you want to do on your morning as a human?"  
  
Kitten lay on the desk, her head lying on Draco's homework. "I dunno..what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"Make fun of people, steal food from the kitchens" Kit's eyes perked up at this. "Make fun of people, annoy Potter-"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Kit said in a disgusted tone.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "The very same."  
  
Kit snorted in dislike. "You mean he's here in this school? Bloody hell."  
  
Draco eyes lit up in delight. "You mean you don't like him?"  
  
"Damn right! I think he's an annoying glory hog."  
  
Draco smiled grew. "Perfect."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while longer.   
  
"So" Kitten said, breaking the silence. She got up from her position and swung her legs around so she was facing him, they're faces inches apart. Draco blushed and backed away a bit. "I just realized I know nothing about you! Your past, friends, family, etc, etc."  
  
A shadow seemed to fall over Draco's eyes. "And I never intend for you to hear about it."  
  
Kitten's face contorted in hurt. A heavy silence fell on them. After awhile Kitten broke the silence again. "I-I'm gonna go and..look around a bit ok." She began to get up when Draco shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Kitten looked up at him in amazement.   
  
Draco refused to look at her. "I-I'm s-sorry" he said. Kitten melted at those words, she new he didn't speak them much, if ever. "It's just..really painful. My father and mother don't really care about me. They only care about the fact that I'm their heir, that I carry on the family name."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't feel pity for me, I don't think I could take that."  
  
Kitten winked, her cheer disposition quickly returning. "Ok!" She smiled. "Oh, and Draco, thank you for telling me." She leaned over and kissed him on his blushing cheek.   
  
Regaining his composure, Draco asked "So, now that you know About me, and I know about you..umm..well..er..what does it feel like when you're a cat?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"I dunno..pulled it from my head."  
  
"Scary place." Kitten muttered.   
  
"Hey!" Draco said playfully, pushing her off the table. She gave a shriek as she hit the floor. She pulled her self unto the table again, giving Draco a dirty look. He just smirked back.   
  
"It's on," she said as she tackled him.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry turned to his girlfriend and best friend as they entered the library. "What are we doing here again?"  
  
Hermoine gave him a withered look. "We do have the essays to finish you know. This is the perfect time to do them!"  
  
Ron and Harry shared a look as they sat down.   
  
"Ok, Ron, you get the books on transfiguration, they should be to the right down that isle" she said, pointing behind her. "And Harry, they books on potions should be over there on the left, in the old section."  
  
He shot her a dazzling smile. "On my why milady." He gave an elegant bow. Hermoine giggled and Ron rolled his eyes and headed into the other direction.   
  
Harry started down the isle, every so often looking at the books to find out where he was. As he continued further down, he heard a noise. Raising an eyebrow he hurried down the isle to see what it was. As he continued he found a small area with a table and a few chairs. There he saw the oddest sight. Two people were playfully tackling each other. He looked closer and to his surprise he saw that it was Draco Malfoy and a girl he had never seen before. 'What?' he thought. He stifled a gasp of surprise.   
  
Moving his attention away from Malfoy he looked at the girl. He was sure he had never seen her before. Well if that was the case, where did she come from? He watched her sit up from her position on the floor. He almost gasped for a second time. She was beautiful! She was smiling down at Draco, and he was smiling back at her. Harry felt a stab of jealousy. Suddenly Harry froze. The girl had frozen and had begun to look around suspiciously.   
  
"Someone's here" she said softly.  
  
Draco got up and helped her up. They began to search the area. Harry saw this a cue to get away from there. He ran down the isle, back to their table.   
  
When he got there he was out of breath. Hermoine looked at him with concern.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her. 'Should I tell her?' he thought to himself. Making up his mind, he said, "The book wasn't there. I just came back to tell you."  
  
Hermoine looked at him strangely, but didn't comment because Ron had just come back with several transfiguration books. Harry sunk down in his seat and grabbed a book. Pretending to read it, he thought about what he had just seen. Was that really Malfoy? He doubted it, because he could never picture the snobby brat to act like that, but no one else in the school looked like that. And who was the girl? He snuck a glance at Hermoine. He felt really bad about the whole incident, but still couldn't make himself tell his friends about it. He wanted to keep the memory of that girl all to himself. But who was she?  
  
  
  
  
  
Review people! 


	6. 4

Back (again). Wow, I'm writing a lot lately. At this pace the story should be done soon! Normal Disclaimer, I own nothing except Kitten, and Paul (Draco's roommate)  
  
In the last two chapters excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes. I typed it up on notepad and forgot to transfer it into Word to do the spell checks and stuff. Oh well, hopefully it wasn't that bad!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Draco looked around the corner of a bookshelf. "Ok Kit, the coast is clear." He whispered. They were both sitting in the back of the library the next morning (Saturday). Everyone else was still asleep, so Draco figured it would give them some peace and quite.  
  
Katheryne got up off the table and stretched. "Thank god. You know, too long as a cat can really cramp your back."   
  
"I wouldn't know" Draco said dryly.   
  
Kit gave a playful glare and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the few chairs around the table, taking out his notebook. Kit perched on the desk next to his papers and crossed her legs, staring intently down at them.  
  
"What are ya doing love?"  
  
Draco looked up at her. "The stupid essay from McGonagall."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Something having to do with hedgehogs and pincushions."  
  
Kit looked uninterested. "Wow, that's..boring."  
  
Draco slammed his books shut. "Yes it is." He looked up at Kit once more. "So what do you want to do on your morning as a human?"  
  
Kitten lay on the desk, her head lying on Draco's homework. "I dunno..what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"Make fun of people, steal food from the kitchens" Kit's eyes perked up at this. "Make fun of people, annoy Potter-"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Kit said in a disgusted tone.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "The very same."  
  
Kit snorted in dislike. "You mean he's here in this school? Bloody hell."  
  
Draco eyes lit up in delight. "You mean you don't like him?"  
  
"Damn right! I think he's an annoying glory hog."  
  
Draco smiled grew. "Perfect."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while longer.   
  
"So" Kitten said, breaking the silence. She got up from her position and swung her legs around so she was facing him, they're faces inches apart. Draco blushed and backed away a bit. "I just realized I know nothing about you! Your past, friends, family, etc, etc."  
  
A shadow seemed to fall over Draco's eyes. "And I never intend for you to hear about it."  
  
Kitten's face contorted in hurt. A heavy silence fell on them. After awhile Kitten broke the silence again. "I-I'm gonna go and..look around a bit ok." She began to get up when Draco shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Kitten looked up at him in amazement.   
  
Draco refused to look at her. "I-I'm s-sorry" he said. Kitten melted at those words, she new he didn't speak them much, if ever. "It's just..really painful. My father and mother don't really care about me. They only care about the fact that I'm their heir, that I carry on the family name."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't feel pity for me, I don't think I could take that."  
  
Kitten winked, her cheer disposition quickly returning. "Ok!" She smiled. "Oh, and Draco, thank you for telling me." She leaned over and kissed him on his blushing cheek.   
  
Regaining his composure, Draco asked "So, now that you know About me, and I know about you..umm..well..er..what does it feel like when you're a cat?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"I dunno..pulled it from my head."  
  
"Scary place." Kitten muttered.   
  
"Hey!" Draco said playfully, pushing her off the table. She gave a shriek as she hit the floor. She pulled her self unto the table again, giving Draco a dirty look. He just smirked back.   
  
"It's on," she said as she tackled him.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry turned to his girlfriend and best friend as they entered the library. "What are we doing here again?"  
  
Hermoine gave him a withered look. "We do have the essays to finish you know. This is the perfect time to do them!"  
  
Ron and Harry shared a look as they sat down.   
  
"Ok, Ron, you get the books on transfiguration, they should be to the right down that isle" she said, pointing behind her. "And Harry, they books on potions should be over there on the left, in the old section."  
  
He shot her a dazzling smile. "On my why milady." He gave an elegant bow. Hermoine giggled and Ron rolled his eyes and headed into the other direction.   
  
Harry started down the isle, every so often looking at the books to find out where he was. As he continued further down, he heard a noise. Raising an eyebrow he hurried down the isle to see what it was. As he continued he found a small area with a table and a few chairs. There he saw the oddest sight. Two people were playfully tackling each other. He looked closer and to his surprise he saw that it was Draco Malfoy and a girl he had never seen before. 'What?' he thought. He stifled a gasp of surprise.   
  
Moving his attention away from Malfoy he looked at the girl. He was sure he had never seen her before. Well if that was the case, where did she come from? He watched her sit up from her position on the floor. He almost gasped for a second time. She was beautiful! She was smiling down at Draco, and he was smiling back at her. Harry felt a stab of jealousy. Suddenly Harry froze. The girl had frozen and had begun to look around suspiciously.   
  
"Someone's here" she said softly.  
  
Draco got up and helped her up. They began to search the area. Harry saw this a cue to get away from there. He ran down the isle, back to their table.   
  
When he got there he was out of breath. Hermoine looked at him with concern.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her. 'Should I tell her?' he thought to himself. Making up his mind, he said, "The book wasn't there. I just came back to tell you."  
  
Hermoine looked at him strangely, but didn't comment because Ron had just come back with several transfiguration books. Harry sunk down in his seat and grabbed a book. Pretending to read it, he thought about what he had just seen. Was that really Malfoy? He doubted it, because he could never picture the snobby brat to act like that, but no one else in the school looked like that. And who was the girl? He snuck a glance at Hermoine. He felt really bad about the whole incident, but still couldn't make himself tell his friends about it. He wanted to keep the memory of that girl all to himself. But who was she?  
  
  
  
  
  
Review people! 


	7. 5

Back again! Sorry about double posting the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love all of you! This is dedicated to you guys!  
  
Oh, btw, I'm really sorry about the spelling of various things here. I can't remember how there spelt and I have my books no where near me, plus I'm typing this in Notepad, without a spell check.  
  
Oh, one more note! Lets pretend (for the sake of the story) that Harry, Draco, Ron, etc etc, were two (or three) at the time of Voldemort, ok? Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape walked down the hallway, his robes swirling around him. As student passed by him he glared at them with dark eyes. 'Pathetic' he thought as a young first year ran past him, petrified.   
  
He had been thinking about Malfoy's new pet for a good portion of the day. 'Why does that cat remind me of her so much? She's a damn cat! But those eyes-'  
  
  
**flashback**  
  
  
"So, you tried to defeat me? Weaklings" Voldemort hissed mockingly from under the hood of his long cloak. "Did you really think you could even come close? Foolish beings!"   
  
Snape stood behind him, trying his best not to glare openly at Voldemort. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' He turned his attention back to the trembling couple on the floor. They were, or had been, aurors, the most powerful in the business.   
  
The rest of the death-eaters closed in on either side of the couple. The man was holding the women in his arms, trying to shield her from there taunts and jeers.   
  
"Finish them off Malfoy." hissed Voldemort again, turning his back to them.  
  
"No!" a young voice rang out. Suddenly a blur of black came hurdling through the death-eaters. Snape turned to see a young girl, maybe two or three, standing defiantly over the man and the woman. She had long black hair and vibrant purple eyes.  
  
"Kit, get down!" he heard the young man yell.  
  
Voldemort turned back to them and looked at the girl. "Would you like to share the same fate as your parents?"  
  
The woman gave a small yell and grabbed the girl, putting her behind her. The man stood up, blocking the other two.   
  
"Don't hurt her. Take us, but don't hurt her."  
  
"I plan to kill you all." He raised his wand and hissed Avada kedavra. The man fell backwards, dead. The woman fell to her knees, staring at her husbands corpse. She turned to her daughter quickly.   
  
"Go kitten." she whispered. She stood up again and drew her wand. She mumbled something and a streak of white light shoot out of her wand, blinding everyone. When Snapes vision cleared her saw that the little girl was no where in sight.   
  
"Good trick woman, but you won't be so lucky." Voldemort said as he drew his wand. "Avada kedavra" he said. The woman suddenly dropped dead, her sightless eyes staring into nothingness.  
  
Voldemort turned again and began to walk away. "Find the girl" he called out behind him.  
  
  
**end flashback**  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Here's the plan Kit." Draco whispered, a few days later, to the small cat who never left his shoulder. He had broken away from the steady stream of people going down the corridor so as not to be heard by anyone. "Since we're going into Hogsmede today, you can come with me, then when we're out you can change back. No one will notice. I'll just say I met you there." Katheryne nodded her head in agreement, licking his check. Draco blushed.   
  
He saw Crabbe, Goyle and Paul coming along, and he stepped out, matching their stride.  
  
"You taking tiger with you?" asked Paul. He had been on the receiving end of Kit's claws too many times to think of her as just a normal cat.   
  
Draco gave Kit a look and she scampered off his shoulder, carefully making her way through the crowd, and without anyone seeing her, out the door. "No, She's staying behind." Paul nodded as they stepped into the carriages.   
  
"So where are you lot going then? I plan to go the candy shop." he asked ten minutes later as they were coming to a stop just outside the town.  
  
"Joke shop" Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.   
  
Draco thought quickly. "Quidditch supplies shop." he said.  
  
When the got off he looked around until he finally spotted Kit. "Well, I'm off then." he said as he hurried to where she was sitting. They both walked quickly (Kit trotted more so then walked) to a secluded corner, away from prying eyes.   
  
"Coast is clear." he whispered, looking out for people.  
  
"I know that." said a voice behind him.   
  
Draco turned around to she that Kateryne had already transformed. Instead of her normal clothes, he found her wearing black, form-fitting wizard's robes. She smiled as he blushed and began to stutter.  
  
"W-where did you g-get those." he managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh these?" she indicated to her robes. "Lets just say that a girl in you house will find herself missing some clothing." She hooked her arm in his.  
  
"Where to now love?" she asked.  
  
Draco stepped out of the corner they had been in, mokingly bowing to her. "Where ever my lady would like to go."  
  
Kit giggled and took his hand in her. "As the american's say, lets do the town!" She hauled him off in the direction of the stores, giggling all the way. 


	8. 6

New chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and whatnot with Christmas, school, the Harry Potter movie (which kicked some ass!) and the Lord of the Ring movie (which kicked even more ass!!! It was amazing!!!!!!!!!). Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all. *hugs* You are all my favorite people. And to all the people who read, like, but didn't review, I still like you don't worry!  
  
Ok, I have to warn you of something before you read on (provided that you read this authors note), I've changed my plot a bit, because (to my horror) it was turning into a Mary Sue..*shudder* Gack! *bows* I'm incredibly sorry, I've abused my author powers. It won't happen again.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, but there wasn't really a lot of extra stuff (besides the main plot) to put in).   
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Harry looked around Hogsmede, disinterested. He inwardly sighed as Hermoine dragged him and Ron into another bookstore.  
  
"Why do we have to go in EVERY bloody bookstore Herm. Why not something funner, like the joke shop?"  
  
Hermoine turned and rolled her eyes at Ron. "What's so interesting about some stupid joke shop?"  
  
Ron seethed. "It's much more fun then a stupid book store."  
  
Harry chuckled silently while he watched them fight. After their first year in Hogwarts he had learned to tune them out whilst they were fighting, well, most of the time. He began to look around at all the third through seventh years walking around the small town. They were all talking and laughing amongst themselves, nothing interesting there.  
  
After the incident in the library, he had eventually gotten over the shock of seeing that un-known girl with Malfoy. He unconsciously looked over to where Hermoine and Ron were still fighting. Hermoine's eyes were lit up and he cheeks were red from anger.   
  
A surge of love went through Harry. 'Who cares who she was.' He thought to himself. 'I have the most wonderful girl as my girlfriend.' *  
  
  
  
Katheryne and Draco both sat heavily in a booth in Three Broomsticks. Draco fought back a yawn. They had been shopping, browsing, and just generally having a good time in each other's presence for a good part of the day. They had been in every shop and store throughout Hogsmede.   
  
Katheryne looked over at him, her purple eyes beaming happiness. "That was fun, and that's saying a lot from me, I'm not usually a shopper."  
  
Draco half smiled back. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."  
  
Kit nodded. "I did have a good -"  
  
"What would you like?" said Madam Rosmerta, coming over to they're table with a pad of paper in her hand and her pencil ready.  
  
Kit's eyes glittered darkly as her face showing bored disinterest. "Two butterbeer, and make it fast." She snapped.  
  
Madam Rosmerta looked shocked, but quickly turned and hurried over to the bar.   
  
Kit turned her attention back to Draco, and found him smirking slightly.   
  
Draco was looking at Kit in a new light. 'She was positively evil! But why is she so nice to me and mean to everyone else?'  
  
  
Shaking off his thoughts he said to her "What was that about?"  
  
Kit shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not a people person." At Draco's confused look she laughed shortly and added. "I suppose your wondering why I'm nice to you and horrible to everyone else?"  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," said Draco dryly.  
  
A dark look came over Katheryne's face. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" she said softly.  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Who would I tell." He said in an equally low voice.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Kit slid over to the other side of the booth, where Draco was sitting. She crossed her legs and looked him in the eyes. After taking a deep breath she began.   
  
"I lost my parents when I was really young. I don't even remember them much, but I do know that they were there for some part of my life. They died t-trying to protect me. The-the" she faltered, but then her voice grew strong again. "the deathearters and voldemort killed them."   
  
Draco felt himself go white, but struggled to remain control. 'The deathereaters..my father?'  
  
  
Kit continued. "When they died I was on my own. I've lived on the street for most of my life. Occasionally people would take me in, but that often didn't last long. I was gone in a month of so."  
  
Draco leaned in closer. "How did you survive?"  
  
Kit shrugged her shoulders again and smiled softly. "Hey, what can I say, you get used to the streets after awhile." She quickly brought her hand up to her eyes to hide the small tears that were forming, but Draco's hand was quicker. He clasped her hand in his, and with his other hand he brushed her tears away.   
  
Not use to such kindness, more tears began to leak out her eyes. Finally giving into her sobs, she leaned into Draco's chest.   
  
Draco held her whilst she cried, patting her back. He noticed that Madam Rosmerta had begun to walk over with they're drinks, but a well-timed glare made her scuttle back behind the counter.   
  
After a few more minutes, Kitten wiped the last of her tears away and gradually pulled herself away from Draco chest. She instead twisted around so she was half in, half out of his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up into his face, blushing a little.   
  
"Thank you" she said softly.   
  
  
Rendered speechless by the closeness of her to him, he could only look into her eyes.   
  
Slowly they began to leaned they're heads together, they're lips touching softly. They both pulled away, startled. They looked into each other's eyes once more and smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape wandered aimlessly through Hogsmede, wondering what had propelled him to go there. Normally when there was an outing into Hogsmede he stayed back at the castle, revealing in the silence. Instead he found himself glaring at any and every student that passed him by as he walked down the street.   
  
For the past few days he had been sulking in his dungeons well, more so then usual. The memories of his past were slowly tearing him apart.   
  
'What is it that brought them back so easily?' he questioned himself. Ever since he had become a turncoat in the deatheaters the memories had been fierce, but he had mostly managed to place them in the back of his mind. Lately he hadn't been able to do that. It got to the point where even some of the teachers, who normally who leave him to his own devices, came up to him, asking what was wrong.   
  
He shook the thoughts away, coming to a stop in the street, and looking at all the shops. He felt no real need to do any shopping, so instead he opted to go into the Three Broomsticks and drink his misery away.   
  
Upon entering the threshold he looked around, and finally moved over to a seat at the bar. He motioned Madam Rosmerta over.   
  
"I'll have a pint of scotch."   
  
  
Madam Rosmerta raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. While she was pouring the drink she tried to strike up a conversation.   
  
"So the kids are out on an outing huh?" at Snape's nod she continued. "It's nice to see them every once in a while. Although, they are a touch moody, aren't they? Why, just then a young girl, probably a student, although I've never seen her before, snapped at me to get her a drink, then when I went over to serve them, she was crying on young Malfoy's shoulder."  
  
Snape coughed in his drink. "W-what?" he managed to choke out around his coughs.  
  
"I was rather surprised too, it being young Mr. Malfoy and all, but there they are over there." She said, pointing over to the corner booth, where Katheryne and Draco were sitting.   
  
Snape swiveled the stool around to catch a better look.   
  
Draco and Katheryne, feeling them staring, looked over at the two adults.  
  
Snape nearly fell of his chair. "It's her!" he said softly, staring into Kit's purple eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*It hurt me to write that. *sniff* Most of the time I'm a diehard hermoine/ron supporter. Don't worry though, I still am, just testing the harry/hermoine waters a bit. 


	9. 7

I figured since I have a six-day weekend after my exams that I should get back to writing. So here it is, the newest chapter. *sniff* Only a couple more to go now. {{wow, isn't this the shortest author's note you've ever seen from me?? *proud*}}  
  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
****flash back****/****end flash back****  
  
*memories (mini flashback)*  
  
  
Kateryne looked in confusion at the man that was staring at her and Draco.   
  
  
"Isn't that professor Snape?" she whispered to him.  
  
  
"Yeah it is. I wonder what he's doing in Hogsmede; he usually stays in Hogwarts."  
  
  
Snape began to make his way over to the couple. As he drew closer, Kit had a nagging feeling that she had seen him before, pre-Hogwarts.   
  
  
As Snape drew closer a sense of foreboding fell over Draco. Not knowing what he was doing he quickly stood up, pulling Katheryne with him.   
  
  
"Come on!" he said quickly into her ear as he dragged her quickly out the door.   
  
  
"Why are we running?" she asked him as they both hurried down the street towards the waiting carriages. Draco didn't answer her instead he kept running.   
  
  
As soon as they had gotten to the carriages they halted to catch their breath.  
  
  
As soon as she could breath again Katheryne smacked Draco over the head. "What was that all about?" she growled.  
  
  
Draco shrugged his still heaving shoulders. "It didn't feel right in there." He said lamely.  
  
  
Kit raised an eyebrow. "What? That sounds like a load of-"  
  
  
"Something was wrong ok?" Draco said, cutting her off.  
  
  
Kit sighed and dropped the topic. "So what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "We should probably go back. You should transform and hide too."  
  
  
"Transform?" said a voice behind them. They both turned quickly to see Professor Snape standing behind them. When he had seen them go out the door he have (correctly) assumed that they would be going to the carriages. He had transfigured (1) there and stayed behind a carriage until he had seen them come into sight. He went up behind them to catch the last part of their conversation. "If I'm right in my guesses then you" he looked pointedly at Katheryne. "Are an Animagus and can transform into a kitten?"  
  
  
Katheryne's eyes narrowed and she growled lightly in her throat but didn't say anything.   
  
  
Snape smirked, knowing he was right. He noticed that in the time he had appeared Draco was slowly pushing the girl behind himself. 'Protective of her, is he?'   
  
  
"We're going to have to go back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore about this" Snape said. He waved his hand to one of the carriages, motioning it over. The two teenagers, still glaring at Snape, complied and stepped into the carriage with him.  
  
  
'This is going to be interesting' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Katheryne trudged along the corridor behind Snape, following him towards Dumbledore's study. As the passed each painting, each doorway, each stairway, they felt a sense of impending doom settle upon them.   
  
  
In the silence Katheryne was bombarded by her thoughts. 'Why does he seem so familiar to me?' she asked herself, staring at the back of the professor's robes. She racked her brain to remember, but to no avail.   
  
  
Next to her Draco was lost in his own thoughts. 'Her parents were killed by deatheaters? Could my parents have been the cause of it?' He snuck a glance at Katheryne. 'Would she hate me if she found out what my parents are, what I soon will be forced to be?' A shadow seemed to fall over Draco's face as he continued to walk.   
  
  
They proceeded until at last they came to a stone gargoyle(2). Snape stopped in front of it a said 'Lemon drop'. The stone figure moved aside to reveal a corridor.   
  
  
'Perfect' Katheryne thought. 'More walking.'  
  
  
They walked for a minute or two until they came up to a door. Snape knocked on it and it opened to reveal a richly furnished study. Dumbledore sat in a chair behind the desk in the center of the room, Fawks sitting on his shoulder. He regarded them with a smile.   
  
  
"Serverus, Draco" he said, nodding to them. "And who might you be?" he asked, turning to Katheryne with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
Katheryne tried to narrow her eyes and glare at Dumbledore, but failing she simply said, in a small voice "Katheryne."  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile. "Ah yes, miss Katheryne LaVale, I was wondering when you would arrive at Hogwarts. Sit down, everyone." He motioned to the chairs in front of him. Everyone sat down, looking at Dumbledore with confusion in their eyes.   
  
  
"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" Dumbledore said. "Do you remember your parents at all Katheryne?" She gave a small shake of her head. "You parents, Miss LaVale were two of the most powerful aurors the ministry has ever had. They put more deathearters in Azkabaan then anyone else. This was not overlooked by Voldemort. He came one night and killed them both, leaving you. Your mother saved you by causing you to transform into your Animagus  
  
  
form and blinding everyone for a short time while you escaped."  
  
  
Snape gave a small gasp. That's why no one was able to find her when she disappeared. The deatheaters had searched for days, finding nothing.  
  
  
  
****Flash back****  
  
  
"Where is the child?" Voldemort demanded of the trembling form in front of him.  
  
  
"W-we were n-not able to f-find her."  
  
  
Voldemort hissed angrily and grabbed the man by the neck, snapping it in two and dropping the body to the floor. He turned to the watching figures. Snape felt sick to his stomach.  
  
  
"You, you who have killed thousand, were not able to find a simple girl child?"  
  
  
Malfoy stepped forward and bowed his head. "She has disappeared into thin air sir. We have searched the area thoroughly, but could not find her."  
  
  
Snape sneered internally when Voldemort made no move to kill Malfoy. 'Sniveling prick' he thought to himself.   
  
  
Voldemort glared at the surrounding him. "Find the child." He commanded.  
  
  
  
****end flash back****  
  
  
  
  
Snape cleared his head of the flashbacks that assaulted him. After he had seen the Laval's being killed he had renounced Voldemort, turning to Dumbledore for aid. He then became a double agent of a sort. Spying for the ministry and Dumbledore.  
  
  
Katheryne looked at Dumbledore. They died protecting me?" whispered.  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Yes. Your parents were very noble people."   
  
  
Silence fell. Katheryne closed her eyes, trying to recall any memories of her family.  
  
  
*"Kit, get down!" he heard the young man yell.*  
  
  
*"Don't hurt her. Take us, but don't hurt her."*  
  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said a little while later. "We need to discuss what you have been doing. An Animagus is hardly a suitable pet." He said lightly.  
  
  
Katheryne snapped her head up as Dumbledore said this, then clutched her head in her hands as memories assaulted her.   
  
  
*"Would you like to share the same fate as your parents?"*  
  
  
*"I plan to kill you all."*  
  
  
*"Finish them off Malfoy."*   
  
  
She opened her eyes to find that she had fallen on the floor. She looked up to see Draco looking down at her with worry and fear in his normally unexpressive eyes.  
  
  
She sat up quickly, wishing she hadn't. Fighting off a wave of nausea that attacked her she growled and backed away from Draco, making for the door. She noticed a look of hurt in his eyes, but ignored it.  
  
  
A sneer formed on her lips and she cocked her head to the side. "Never told me you were a killer, Malfoy." She said.  
  
  
  
"W-what?"  
  
  
Her sneer grew. "Aww, did you forget to tell me the small detail about your parents being deatheaters, or did you not want me to know? Gonna bring me to them as an offering?" the sneer left her face. Before anyone had a chance to say anything she bolted out the door.  
  
  
A feeling of pain went through Draco's chest. 'How did she know?'  
  
  
"Go after her" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Dumbledore still smiling a small smile. "Go after her and talk to her."  
  
  
"She won't listen," he said mournfully.  
  
  
"Make her." Dumbledore said.  
  
  
With new hope in his heart Draco ran out after Katheryne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) - is that what it's called when someone pops to another place? I forget =^^=  
  
  
(2) - was that what his study was behind? I need to update on the books!  
  
  
  
  
Do you like, or should I just stop the fic here? Review please and say what you think! 


	10. chapter the last

It's finally here. The last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter the last  
  
  
  
  
  
Kit ran swiftly down the long winding corridors of Hogwarts, tears flowing down her face.   
  
  
  
'How could he do that to me? How could he not tell me who - WHAT - he was?'  
  
  
  
Unable to run any more she collapsed on the floor of a tower that overlooked the Hogwart grounds. She looked out the window, vainly trying to focus on anything to take her mind off of what had just transpired, but her tears enabled her to see anything clearly.   
  
  
  
"Kit?" a voice said softly behind her.  
  
  
  
She turned around quickly to see Draco standing in the doorway.   
  
  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She stood up slowly, tears flowing down her face.   
  
  
  
"Go away" she choked out.  
  
  
  
Draco took a few steps towards her, but kit stepped backwards.   
  
  
  
"I said leave me alone!" she screamed, sobbing. Not being able to stand anymore she collapsed on the floor, crying.   
  
  
  
Draco rushed to her side, lifted her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his robes.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she ask after she had gained control of her emotions.   
  
  
  
"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd hate me." Draco chuckled dryly. "I was right in that thought huh?"  
  
  
  
"If you would have told me I probably wouldn't have exploded like that."  
  
  
  
Draco turned her around in his arms and held her face between his hands.   
  
  
  
"Kitten I would never do anything to harm you, ok? Never."  
  
  
  
"What about if your father finds out about me" she said, hate evident in her face as she spoke about Lucas Malfoy.   
  
  
  
"He's never going to hurt you. I won't let him."  
  
  
  
She smiled a tentative smile at him.   
  
  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.   
  
  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, then slowly leaned his head down towards hers, putting his lips on hers. Kit responded, kissing him back. They sat like that until the need for breath became to strong and they broke away.   
  
  
  
He smiled gently down at her. "We'd better go back downstairs. Dumbledore will be wondering what happened to us."  
  
  
  
Kit nodded and stood up, followed by Draco. Hand in hand they made they're way back downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Kit twirled around for the hundredth time in front of the mirror, inspecting her new robes. After her and Draco had gone downstairs to confront the headmaster, Dumbledore had said that Kit would be enrolled in Hogwarts as soon as possible. Of course she would a Slytherin.  
  
  
  
She stopped twirling and cocked her head at herself in the mirror. She gave a half smile and her reflection smiled with her. This was going to be an interesting year!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*wipes her eyes* It's done. *sniff* I'm contemplating writing another story after this, kind of like a sequel (Ok, it would be a sequel). But I want people to actually want another story or I won't both. Review and tell what you think! 


End file.
